Maudado
Maudado,(*03.02.1994http://ask.fm/maudado/answer/108974001706 (ask.fm; Antwort vom 14.03.14, abgerufen am 16.10.15)) ist ein deutscher Let's Player auf dessen Kanal hauptsächlich Minecraft und Indie-Spiele entweder alleine oder zusammen gespielt werden. Allgemeines Er ist strikt dagegen sich im Internet zu zeigen oder persönliche Dinge preiszugebenmaudado | ask.fm/maudado, er hat längere wahrscheinlich dunkelblondeFußboden Life Hack goes falsch | Gutes Video [scam] (Video) Haare, hat grün-grau-gelbe Augen und ist etwa 190cm groß. Er zeigte sich nur den YouTubern Orangensaft und DerSchlingel01 http://ask.fm/maudado/answers/114115897642. Derzeit studiert er Informations- und Elektrotechnik. Maudado hat eine SchwesterREGENBOGEN! | Minecraft: Master Builders (Video) und zwei Brüder. Er und seine Familie ernähren sich Vegetarisch. Er hat noch nie ein Stück Fleisch gegessen. Er hatte bei seiner Familie 2 Haustiere einen Kater namens Shadow und die Labrador Mischlings Hündin Ella. Er wohnt allein und will sich später vielleicht eine Katze holen da die oben genannten Tiere bei seiner Familie leben. Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Orange und er hört gerne Japanische Musik, Rock, Punk-Rock, Acapella, Metal und Soundtracks.http://maudado.de/faq.html Sockenpuppe (Schnecke) Sein Markenzeichen ist eine Sockenpuppe, die oft als Schnecke bezeichnet wird. Diese ist aus der Zusammenarbeit von Osaft und Galaxis entstanden. Jeder von ihnen zeichnete ein Stück des Bildes und schickte es zurück, als das Bild fertig war.maudado | ask.fm/maudado Freunde Der MONGO Clan Der Mongo Clan besteht aus Orangensaft, DerSchlingel01, maudado, Cheekyferret, Wintercracker und Zombey.Orangensaft | ask.fm/EinNudelauflauf MissChessie (Zombeys Freundin) ist inoffiziell im Mongo-clan. * Vor vielen Jahren, als einer von Maudados Freunden begann, in TF2 immer wieder neuen "coolen" Clans beizutreten, entschlossen DerSchlingel01 und Maudado ebenfalls einen Clan zu gründen. Natürlich musste dieser Clan einen möglichst guten und seriösen Namen tragen und so tauften sie ihn den MONGO CLAN! Freedom Squad Der sogenannte Freedom Squad wird gebildet aus Paluten, GermanLetsPlay,Maudado und Zombey. Der Name entstand in Minecraft Freedom, einem beendeten Minecraft-Projekt von Paluten. Die Vier waren auch die Grundbesetzung des Projektes. Nebenbei spielen die Jungs auch Spiele wie GTA V oder Ultimate Chicken Horse zusammen. Trivia *maudado wurde von Taddl sehr oft als Inbegriff der Niedlichkeit beschrieben. *Ebenfalls beschrieb Taddl seine Stimme als pure Nettigkeit und Unschuld. *maudados Begrüßung ("Hallihallo liebe Leute und herzlich Willkommen zu...") wird von vielen der Mongos sehr gefeiert und auch öfters als Zitat in Folgen erwähnt. *Bis zu seinem 12. Lebensjahr ist er im Urlaub mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester nach Spanien gefahren. *Er war in seiner Kindheit oft in Süd Frankreich in einem Ferienhaus seiner Großeltern. https://youtu.be/F3rvUSrYSJo?t=12m44s Equipment * HARDWARE: ** Maus: Logitech G502 ** Tastatur: Logitech G910 ** Headset: Sennheiser GAME ONE ** Mikro: Rode NT1-A ** Mikrofonarm: Rode PSA1 ** Mischpult: Yamaha MG10XU ** Monitor: Benq XL2411 Crafter XXL 1543 * PC: ** Intel Core i7-4790K (4x4 GHz, 8 virtuelle Kerne) ** 32 GB Arbeitspeicher ** 2 TB Festplatte ** ASUS Z-97 Deluxe * SOFTWARE: ** Aufnahme: OBS Studio (Open Broadcaster Software) ** Schnitt: Adobe Premiere Pro CC 2014 ** Audio: Audacity ** Stream: OBS Studio ** Grafikbearbeitung: Adobe Photoshop Pro CC 2014 Lieblingsspiele Viel Zeit verbracht: * Osu! * Minecraft * Splatoon * Team Fortress 2 * The Binding of Isaac * Terraria * Overwatch * LoL * Garry's Mod: Trouble in Terroist Town) *Shell Shock Live Beste Spielerlebnis * Undertale * Journey * Dark Souls 1 und 3 * Portal und Portal 2 * Ori and the Blind Forest Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Allyance Network Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Gaming